Not As Friends
by Temporal Austenite
Summary: Amelia Pond made Rory nervous, but he wasn't always certain why. Right now it was probably because he was going to ask her to his last school dance. Amy/Rory fluff! Thanks to last month's 1000  visitors to my stories! Please read and review!


_Because apparently, I can't get enough of the Amy/Rory ship! Written because I had 1000+ visitors to my stories this month! Thank you to all of them; and to whoever is reading this!_

_Also, thank you to my friend/part-time beta who suggested this prompt: 'The first time Rory asked Amy out."_

* * *

><p>Amelia Pond.<p>

He couldn't tell you what it was, exactly, that made him nervous around her. It could be the way she always looked amazing, with her beautiful red hair and her really short skirts. Or maybe it was her headstrong personality, and the way she always pulled him into doing what ever she wanted, with a smile and a laugh.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was entirely certain that there was no way she'd ever say yes to him when he asked her to formal.

He could recall the way that she'd made him dress up when they were still little. He'd hated it at the time, but he put up with it. Her aunt sent her over everyday after school, and his mom made him play with her. "I know she's a bit weird, Rory," His mother would tell him everyday after school, "But you're so well grounded. I think that Miss. Sharon wants you to rub off on her." And she'd kiss his forehead and give him a cookie before sending him outside.

And later, as they grew up, and she gave up on dress-up, he started thinking of her as his friend. It was at that awkward stage (although, as far as he was concerned every stage for him was awkward) where he was 11, and she was 10, and she was definitely a girl, and a friend, but not that sort of girl friend. They were definitely just friends, and he tried not to think about her in any other sort of way, because he liked being friends with Amelia Pond. She was charming and funny and everything he wanted to be(except for a girl).

One time, when she was 13 and just broke up with her first boyfriend (they'd been together for a week, and he laughed now at how long that seemed, back then) she ran to his house crying. So he had held her for a minute and then asked if she wanted him to go punch the guy.

And then she started laughing, because, "Just look at you, Rory! You're so scrawny! I'd stand a better chance. Actually, I did slap him." She grinned at him, "But thank you. What I need you to do is be you, like this. Dependable old Rory."

But this was the last high school dance he'd ever go to, and he wanted to go with the one girl he'd had a crush on since he was 16, and she'd shown up to the Halloween Party over at their friend (and her latest boyfriend-a minor obstacle), Jeff's house as a witch, in a very short skirt. Maybe he'd had a crush on her longer, in the back of his mind and in his heart, but he'd refused to believe in it. Because being friends with Amelia Pond was a lot better than things being awkward between them.

Still, today was the day. He was going to ask her. Still, when he opened up to his bedroom door, he was shocked to see her sitting across from the doorway. "Amelia-"

"Amy." She muttered, "I'm sick and tired of being poor little 'Amelia' to everyone. You know I'm not an 'Amelia'. It's too…fairytale." She chuckled bitterly. "Amelia, why'd you break up with Jeff?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Wait, back up. You broke up with Jeff?" He asked, sitting down next to her, and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. He's gay."

"Really?"

She laughed shallowly, "Bi, at least. I saw him kissing a picture of this random TV star who was a guy and…hah. Freaked out at him. He deserved it, trying to use me to pretend that he wasn't gay."

"Did you slap _him_?"

She grinned slightly at him, "Nah, figured he'd had enough, what with me screaming at him the way I did."

"Ah." Rory said, deciding in his head that now would definitely not be a good time to ask her and-

She was talking, "Course, that means now I'm free every weekend. Wanna hang out a bit more? I've been ignoring you so much."

"Nah, you haven't." He paused. "Not really."

She leaned against him again suddenly, "You'll be going to formal won't you?"

"Yeah." He replied slowly.

"Oh." She said simply, and didn't elaborate any, forcing him to ask her why she'd asked in the first place. "It's just…I would have been going with Jeff. And now I'll have no one to hang out with that weekend."

She didn't see him grin slowly, "Well, you could always go with me. To Formal."

She sat there silently for a minute, not looking at him, "As friends?"

"Well. Um. Ame-Amy, the truth is I think…I think you're the most beautiful, amazing gorgeous girl in the whole wide world." He looked down at her face, and slowed down, "And it's way too soon for me to be saying this and yeah…as friends. I mean, you've got the dress already, seems a bit of a waste-"

He didn't know why she was grinning at him and biting her lips the way she was. Might have been ready to make fun of him, ready to laugh at him. "Amy?"

"You are the sweetest person in the entire universe Rory Williams. And quite possibly the most awkward person too. So, yes, I'd love to go to formal with you," She leaned in closer, her lips almost touching his ear, and he could feel her cool breath on his skin, "But not as friends."

* * *

><p><em>A million thanks to everyone who read; and a googolplex of thanks to anyone who reviews or favorites! <em>


End file.
